Tinea pedis (fungus of the foot), what is commonly called athlete's foot, is a reoccurring problem among numerous individuals. Athlete's foot is highly contagious and is easily transmitted between individuals via personal items such as clothes, towels and sports equipment which are used by more than one individual. In addition, athlete's foot can be easily caught by simply walking barefoot in public showers, baths or damp places. Fungus, in general, thrive in a warm, dark and damp environment. An individual's foot, especially the area between the toes, creates a perfect environment for the spread of fungus. An individual's foot has extensive sweat glands which dampen the shoes and socks of the individual creating the perfect environment for the growth or spread of fungus.
In order to prevent and/or cure athlete's foot, numerous products are available. These include sprays, powders, ointments and other types of treatments. One of the most effective preventive methods and/or treatments for athlete's foot is to insure that the foot in general and the area between the toes in particular is kept dry in order to prevent the growth and spread of the fungus. When the dryness of the foot is combined with the application of an antiseptic treatment such as foot powder, effective prevention and/or treatment of athlete's foot is further achieved.